Jurassic Gargantuar
Jurassic Gargantuar is a Gargantuar variant appearing in Jurassic Marsh. Compared to normal Gargantuars, Jurassic Gargantuar is significantly tougher, capable of absorbing up to 270 normal damage shots worth of damage before dying, which makes it the Gargantuar variant with the highest health in Plants vs. Zombies 2. On the other hand, Jurassic Gargantuar moves much more slowly, giving the plants more time to attack before it can reach them. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Great SPEED: Stiff Prehistoric provider of Mesozoic malarkey. Damage: crushes plants with bone Special: launches Jurassic Imp when damaged Jurassic Gargantuar wonders how there can be zombies millions of years before the advent of humanity. He doesn't let it get in the way of his plant-bashing, however. Overview Jurassic Gargantuar absorbs 270 normal damage shots and does not degrade. It launches its Jurassic Imp at 135 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Jurassic Marsh: Days 12, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 22, 29, 30, 32 and La Brainsa Tarpits Modern Day: Days 10, 16, 20 and 34 Strategies While Jurassic Gargantuar is significantly tougher than the average Gargantuar, its slower movement speed means that normal offensive plants will have no more problem fighting it compared to other variants. The trouble arises however when the player decides to use instant plants: Up to three Cherry Bombs are required to defeat Jurassic Gargantuar, therefore even the use of Imitater will not prevent it from throwing its Jurassic Imp. Ultimately, any strategies that worked with normal Gargantuars should also apply to Jurassic Gargantuars: Instant plants can quickly whittle it down, while slowing and stunning plants can give the defense more attacking time. Perfume-shroom can also be used to charm a raptor, allowing it to instantly kill Jurassic Gargantuar by kicking him off the lawn. The player can also use a Primal Wall-nut, which can take three smashes if it does not have any degrades showing, to temporarily stall it while your other plants attack it, since it has a cheap cost of 75 sun, and a fast recharge. However, note that this may not work when they are in clusters. Primal Peashooters will be able to stall Jurassic Gargantuars, due to their movement speed. However, at least two Primal Peashooters are needed to stall a single Jurassic Gargantuar, while four or five will be needed to stall clusters of them. However, Jurassic Gargantuar will be much more dangerous when aided by a T. Rex. It is important to always use Perfume-shroom before it roars. The Citron's big plasma ball can instantly kill the Jurassic Gargantuar because unlike other zombies, the plasma ball deals 300 normal damage shots to them. Gallery Jurassic Gargantuar Entry1.PNG|Almanac entry part 1 Jurassic Gargantuar Entry2.PNG|Almanac entry part 2 JMGargantuarAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon Dino gargantuar.png|HD Jurassic Gargantuar Charmed Velociraptor Versus Gargantuar.jpg|A Jurassic Gargantuar being kicked out of the lawn by a charmed raptor Defeated Jurassic Gargantuar.jpg|Dead Jurassic Gargantuar Srnk27.png|A shrunken Jurassic Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOGARGANTUARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jurassic Gargantuar's sprites and assets Martial Marsh Master2.png|Jurassic Gargantuar in the Martial Marsh Masher achievement Old JurassicGargStatue.png|Statue indicating Gargantuar level (pre-5.2.1 update) Trivia *It and Pharaoh Zombie are the only zombies excluding Zombots and zombies behind Glitter Zombie that can survive an attack from Electric Blueberry, although the plant's clouds will strike them until they die. *It appears as a reference to the movie The Croods as in the movie, Grug Crood, the big, buff, over-protective father of the main character carries a smaller, skinnier man who knows how to survive the "Apocalypse" in a log as his prisoner. *The line, "Prehistoric provider of Mesozoic malarkey," in the almanac entry of this zombie may be a nod to the world's old name, which was Mesozoic Marsh. See also *Gargantuar *Giga-gargantuar *Jurassic Imp Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies